


Planning

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine plans Kurt’s surprise birthday party with all of Kurt’s friends. Drabble from the Hearing!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

Rachel: will you be able to get the cake? It has to be picked up by 4 and I’ll be in rehearsals.  
Blaine: I’m supposed to be keeping Kurt out of the apartment all day so you guys can setup. It’ll be hard to cover up a huge birthday cake…  
Rachel: well it’s not a party without cake.  
Blaine: pretty sure we have other friends you could ask.

Sometimes, Blaine just wants to kill Rachel, especially since she got cast as Fanny Brice and has been more or a diva than usual. Still, she’s Kurt’s best friend and he has to make an effort. After all, he knows Kurt can’t stand Sebastian and yet he never says a word.

Group message with Santana, Rachel, Dani, Elliot, and you  
Santana: this party is going to be lame. We should hire a stripper.  
Rachel: that’s tacky.  
Elliot: I know a guy…  
Santana: we could always call Prostitute! Brody  
Rachel: can we not, okay? It still hurts.  
Santana: I bet it doesn’t hurt worse than the massive case of herp he could have given you.  
Dani: I vote stripper!  
Santana: thanks babe.  
Blaine: just got out of class… no on the stripper. But we could hire a band.  
Elliot: you want to hire a band when One Three Hill is free?  
Dani: free and awesome!  
Santana: still can’t believe my girlfriend kicked me out of the band.  
Blaine: can we focus? I only have 15 minutes. We can’t hire One Three Hill, it’s Kurt’s birthday.  
Elliot: he lives for the stage! It’d be like another birthday present to him.  
Dani: Blaine’s right. Lightweight Hummel can’t handle performing on top of all the shots we’re going to shove down his throat.  
Santana: that won’t be the only thing being shoved down his throat. Right Blaine ;)  
Blaine: I don’t understand how Kurt is friends with any of you  
Dani: but you love me, right?  
Blaine: only you ;)

In fact, Dani is his favorite and they all know it. Mostly because they both bond over the guitar, an irrational love of puppy videos, and being unable to go home due to close minded parents. Though Blaine guesses Santana and Elliot aren’t so bad either. In fact, they all are taking an introductory ASL class just for him down at the community center. Rachel - to no one’s surprise - claims she’d love to learn but has been “too busy.”

Dani: There’s an Hermes scarf on super clearance, but I can’t tell if he already has it or not  
(Image attached)  
Blaine: He has it in charcoal and a black/white hounds tooth. But you know if he had his way he’d have one in every color and print.  
Dani: I’m so winning best present this year.  
Blaine: You don’t even know what I got him…  
Dani: You don’t get to compete. You have an unfair advantage with all the birthday sex you can give.  
Blaine: Yet an Hermes scarf still might win.  
Dani: ;)

Blaine hasn’t told anyone yet, but he’s been saving up all of his tutoring money this semester to be able to afford a romantic dinner at one of the cities fanciest restaurants, concert tickets to see Beyonce, and a night’s stay at a five star hotel. His bank account won’t be happy, but his boyfriend will be over the moon. Kurt only turns 21 once. Dani’s right - there’s going to be so much birthday sex.

Santana: Just how many balloons did you order Berry?  
Dani: The apartment looks like a kid’s ball pit.  
Rachel: is it too much? The guy kept up selling me and I didn’t want to skimp. This is for Kurt.  
Dani: too much is an understatement.  
Elliot: I’ll be there around 2 to help setup. On my way to the airport now to pick up Finn and your other friends.  
Blaine: I’ll be sure to keep Kurt out until at least 7. Thanks so much guys. He’s going to love it. He has no idea.  
Santana: I hope he craps his pants in excitement so I can get it on camera and sell it once he’s rich and famous to the highest paying bidder.  
Blaine: a simple “I was glad to help” would have sufficed. :)

The party goes off without a hitch. Elliot and Dani play several songs for them until everyone is completely sloshed and the microphone becomes a free for all karaoke. Blaine’s probably grateful that he can’t hear any of their performances if their drunken dancing is anything to go on. Probably. Except when Kurt takes the stage. He’s several shots and at least 4 drinks in, but he still manages to maintain a composed dignity about him while he sings “Lucky Star” and signs along. Yeah, he doesn’t usually wish he could hear, but he’d give just about anything to hear Kurt sing.


End file.
